


[Cover Art] for "Salisbury Plain" by Saki101

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "Salisbury Plain" by Saki101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saki101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saki101/gifts), [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Salisbury Plain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088820) by [Saki101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saki101/pseuds/Saki101). 



I'm a sucker for stone circles and have spent many happy hours in many all over the UK and especially on chalk. I did two covers for this story because I couldn't decide which of my photos to use; the first is at West Kennet Long Barrow looking over to Waden Hill and the second of the Cove stones at Avebury which from that angle looks quite Stonehenge-ish. I know this isn't technically Stonehenge, but it's all pretty much in the same area and Saki101talks about there being an avenue at the circle in her story. That bit of megalithic creation IS at Avebury.

 

 

  



End file.
